


Quick One Shots

by JustLyra



Series: Quick one-shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani is drunk and pissed off that the world thinks Marc is better than him. No-one understands. Except Ricky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure (Dani/Ricky)

**Author's Note:**

> A short series of quick one-shots

"After the visit to the Mini Moto School we'll stop off at the hospital, visit the teenage cancer ward and the you'll have two hours to get ready for the gala. Ok?"

"Cancer ward?"

Grimacing slightly Emmeline, landed with the job as Dani's PR person when he'd made Lauren cry by snapping at her, nodded, "I know it wasn't on the original schedule, but..."

"But?" Rolling his eyes Dani knew what was coming next.

Wincing, Emmeline braced herself for the blast, "It was on Marc's list, but he is now shooting the Gas commercial in Tuscany."

"I'm surprised he hasn't fucking cured cancer yet," Muttering under his breath Dani finally finished autographing the pile of photographs.

"Sorry?"

"I said I'm surprised...." Pausing at the look on the terrified young woman's face Dani shook his head, "I'm surprised they are happy with a substitute."

Laughing at Dani's cheeky smile Emmeline batted his arm, "I'm sure they are more than happy with it."

*

Stumbling slightly Dani staggered into the lift. Hitting the button for his floor with a satisfying thump he slumped back onto the wall muttering to himself, "Oh you're not Marc. How is Marc? Where is Marc? Isn't Marc great? Ooh Marc is wonderful! Bloody fucking bloody Marc."

"You ok Dani?" The voice, which caused Dani to jump and then clutch at his chest, belonged to Ricky. Who was leaning against the wall in the other corner.

Furious, and swaying slightly, Dani pointed a wobbly finger at him, " **What** the actual fuck?! You nearly broke my heart, I mean gave me heart failure! What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Hey! I was just here," Moving his arm to indicate the lift Ricky, who'd also been drinking, shook his head, "I was just minding my business and then you came mumphety mumphing."

Confused Dani tilted his head, "Mumphety whating?"

"TALKING SHITE TO YOURSELF," Giggling at the look of shocked confusion on Dani's face Ricky took a swig from the bottle Dani hadn't noticed before.

"Why are you here?" In a haughty tone that suggested _'I didn't realise Moto2 stand-ins were invited'_ Dani glared.

"I was supposed to be coming with Jorge."

"I didn't know Jorge was here?" Looking around, as if there was a secret alcove in the lift that could hide a Mallorcan, Dani was confused.

Taking another swig from the bottle Ricky's body stiffened and his tone sharpened, "He's not."

"Why not?"

"He had a pressing engagement with an eagle in Kazakhstan."

Catching the hint of bitterness in Ricky's voice Dani winced for him. Attempting to bring a little humour to the situation he sighed, "Ah, yes that well known MotoGP hotspot of blahdeblahdewherethefuck, I know it well."

"I don't think you are supposed to take the piss out of other countries like that," Despite the rebuke Ricky's face showed signs of slight amusement with a tiny twitch at the corner of his lips.

"I fucking hate Marc Marquez."

"Everybody hates him. He's a fucking devil on track."

"Yeah, but I hate him **off** track..."

"Really?" Ricky's tone was incredulous, he had heard all of the rumours about the _closeness_ of Dani and his young teammate.

"It's like... Constant. All the time, you know."

"Yes, I know what constant means..."

Flicking his middle finger at Ricky's dry tone Dani followed him out of the lift instinctively, "It's all people talk about. How good he is, where he is, how many records he's going to break, how many titles he's going to win and it's just..... endless. I don't think anyone understands what that is like."

"No," Snorting with unamused laughter as he took three attempts to make the keycard word Ricky huffed, "I can't _imagine_ what it's like to be around someone who is better than you - even though he works less hard, who is more popular than you - even though he can be a fucking cunt and who has everything you ever wanted. Can't imagine that _at all_...."

Flopping down on the sofa, next to Ricky, Dani looked a little guilty, "Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"S'alright," Swigging from the bottle, now visible to Dani as champagne from the gala, he offered it to Dani.

Taking a mouthful of the drink Dani frowned, "You know what's the worst thing about it all?"

"You love him?"

"Yeah!" Smiling momentarily, relieved that _someone_ got it, Dani sagged back, "It's shit. It's all about Marc. It's like I'm all of a sudden a shit rider. I've gone from being a championship contender to being 'team-mate of Marc Marquez'.

"It is shit. It doesn't get easier by the way...."

"Thanks for that."

"Sorry. Just warning you," Kicking off his shoes and throwing his tie aside Ricky shook his head, "He promised. He fucking _promised_."

"I didn't know you two were... You know... Still..."

"There was a magazine, they made _suggestions_..." Using his fingers to make quotation marks in the air Ricky's tone was angry, bitter and sad, "So Jorge said we had to back it off a bit. You know what he's like...."

Kicking off his own shoes, forgetting he wasn't in his own room, Dani nodded, "Yeah."

"He promised though. Tonight would be the start of the summer. Our time."

"So why Khazamalazybarackstan then?"

Chuckling Ricky shook his head, "You'll get castigated if the press hears you say shit like that!"

"Who's going to fucking tell them?" Laughing Dani nudged Ricky with his elbow, "It's not like you can say 'Hey guess what I was talking to Dani about my relationship with Jorge and he said.....' is it?"

"Fair point, well made Sir," Handing Dani the bottle for a celebratory swig of cheap, flat champagne Ricky sighed, "He's still nervous. He's all skittish because fucking bloody Marc has been better than him."

"Fucking bloody Marc. He ruins _everything_."

"I bet he's good in bed though," Smirking at the blush on Dani's face Ricky chortled.

"Fuck off."

"All that boyish good looks and big wide eyes...."

Feeling his groin twitch at just how good Marc looked, especially when he was on his knees looking up at Dani with wide eyes and his pink tongue poking out to wet his lips, Dani coughed, "No comment...."

"It's the lips I bet...."

"Ricky!" Squirming in his seat Dani laughed evilly, "Is that what you like about Jorge? The green eyes.... That _intense_ look he gets....."

Wriggling Ricky prayed his suit trousers weren't as flimsy as they felt, "Fuck off."

"Why do we do it to ourselves?"

"Because we love them?" Dani sighed in resignation.

"Yet here we are, two hard cocks and they are nowhere to be seen...." Swigging from the bottle Ricky couldn't help palming himself through the thin material.

"Didn't we say never again?" Dani's quiet voice, hesitant despite the fact his eyes were on Ricky's crotch and his own hands were on his thighs, reminded them both of the night they'd vowed to forget.

Hips twitching Ricky groaned, "We did. We also said what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them..... Hey, what age would Marc have been back then?"

"Fuck off," Laughing slightly Dani gave in and thrust his hand down his trousers, "Considerably younger than Vale anyway!"

"Aren't we all.... Bed?"

"Bed."


	2. I Love You (Dan/Jev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Jev and Dan coping now they are no longer 'Jev and Dan'?

"Of all the seats in all of the Energy Stations...." His hearty chuckle so familiar it warmed and stabbed Jev's heart at the same time Dan flopped down onto the sofa next to Jev, "How's tricks, Jevster?"

"Jevster?"

"I'm _down wif_ da kids _maaaan_."

Trying to keep his face frosty, or at least neutral, Jev didn't dare look left, instead focussing on the interesting smudge in the glass door, "Have they been sending you to inner city youth projects again?"

"I was in Bricklehill. It was tight..."

"Tight? Like Jules's jeans or some other kind of tight?"

"Jules's jeans!" Slapping his thigh and chuckling loud Dan beamed his usual smile, "You going to the champagne party after?"

"Not invited."

Kicking himself internally Dan knew he'd blown it. Jev's posture had instantly changed, the relaxed Frenchman gone and in its place the crossed legged, thin lipped, monosyllabic imposter, "Jev...."

"Enjoy your champagne Daniel."

Walking away with tears stinging his eyes Jev left didn't dare look back.

*

Raising his hand to knock on the motorhome door Dan paused, what if Jev didn't want to go back? Biting his lip he stepped down fearing the possibility of a 'I've moved on reply'.

Pacing back and forth he fought back tears as he remembered the good times. The day they tried, and failed, to make risotto and nearly made both of their dentists a fortune. The week in America, where no-one knew their names and they could laugh, joke and just _be_ without any worries. The first time they rowed and then they made it up on Jev's sofa and then again, just to be sure, on his kitchen table.

Shoving his hands in his pocket Dan pushed his hands into his pockets and leant back on the warm metal wall of the motorhome. It wasn't all good. He was naive or stupid, they had a **lot** to lose if they leaked out, but it had been worth it. _So_ worth it. He used to spend hours just watching Jev; watching the way he preened himself in the mirror, the way he bit his lip when he was concentrating, the way the muscles in his back moved as he showered, the way his lips looked reddened and swollen when....

Startled by the noise Dan moved. Lifting his hand to knock the door he held it again. A soft, low sob from the other side. A lump the size of a tennis ball jumped into his throat and he felt sick. Jev.

"Anttttttti?"

Through sobs he heard him. Speaking to the person he knew. The only other one.

"I've ggggggot noone else to speak toooooo...."

Sinking down on the step Dan's hand pressed to the door. _You have. You have me..._

"I don't know if I can diiiio this..... It's too hard.... It _hurts_ somuch...."

As the words cut into Dan the strangled sob that followed them poured salt into the cuts.

"I love him. I just love him and I wwwant him back..."

_You can have me back_

"But it's too late."

_It's not._

"He'd hate me if he knew and I don't know what to do and it hurts so fucking much...."

Sitting up slightly Dan lowered his hand. What had Jev done? How could he think Dan would _ever_ hate him?

"I don't know if I can do this, Antti. I don't know if I can..."

With tears stinging his eyes Dan listened. Listened to Jev, _his Jev_ , his tough Jev who raced cars, left home for England young and who feared nothing cry and _weep_ for him.

"I thought it would help. You know.... Being with someone else...."

Dan's breath caught in his throat. _No_.

"I hated it. Hated it....... He wwww he wasn't Ddddan..."

Through more sobs, sobs so hard that words became unintelligible and Dan felt tears on his face as he listened to Jev sounding so _broken_.

"I _need_ him. I just need him."

Standing up Dan decided. Jev needed him and he needed Jev so he would knock. He'd knock and they'd fix it and it'd work. Somehow.

"I know that's why I ended up in hospital... I know that... I can't help loving him... I'm trying. Ttrying sso hhard."

Dan felt sick. Like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Hard. It wasn't the new rules. It wasn't fitting in the car or anything else unfair, but explainable. It was him. He did this. To Jev. To _his_ Jev.

"I have an appointment in the morning.... She's a good councillor... I just wish it would pass. I don't want to love him anymore. I can't. I just... _can't_..."

Taking a step back Dan's face was pale and sad and lost. Looking at the door he sniffed back more tears. _I love you_.

"Yeah, you are right. Summer will help. Time away... I just need tttime."

_I love you so I'll leave you. Take care Jev._


	3. Brat (Seb/Jenson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is feeling down about his year. Everyone thinks he's just being a brat.... Well almost everyone...

"Have you heard the news?" Bounding over and launching himself on the sofa Jenson grinned.

"No."

"Ooh been spending time with Kimi again I see.... There is going to be a little baby pit lane reporter. It'll be so cute. She'll be a great mother."

Slamming his beer bottle down, making Jenson jump, Seb cursed, "Great. Yet another thing fucked up this year."

"Huh?" Perplexed, Jenson looked at Seb and asked the silent question. _What's going on?_

Picking at his own nails Seb shrugged, "Everyone knew I liked her. It's not like it was a secret."

"I didn't know!" Wide-eyed Jenson stared, glad they were hidden away at the back of the bar, "Since when?"

Voice quiet and soft Seb sounded young, _very_ young, "Since always."

"I can't believe I didn't know that."

Pulling the sleeves of his jacket over his hands Seb pulled his knees up to his chest, "Can it just be 2015 already?"

"Come on. This isn't the place for this."

.

Standing up Jenson firmed his voice as he held out his hand, "Come on Seb."

 

The walk to Jenson's motorhome didn't take long. Throughout the walk, to the outside world, Seb seemed normal. He posed for a photo with a fan, signed a few autographs and exchanged some cheeky banter with Kai Ebel. However Jenson could see that something wasn't right. His shoulders were hunched every so slightly, his lip was chewed and the sleeves of the jacket were wrapped firmly over his hands.

Putting the tea on the table Jenson smiled at the soft smile from the young German, who managed to look super young because of the haircut and shave whilst seeming older because of the lines and bags around his eyes.

"You Brits think tea solves everything."

"Well it doesn't solve everything, but it's like a cuddle in a cup when it's warm."

Laughing softly Seb smiled, "A cuddle in a cup. I like that."

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?" Watching Seb falter as he took a mouthful of tea Jenson was worried.

"I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place," Sitting back, putting his arm along the back of the sofa, Jenson kicked off his shoes. A transparent, but welcome, suggestion to Seb that he wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere.

"You'll laugh at me," The low voice. The one that you could close your eyes and picture yourself talking to a fifteen year old.

"I won't laugh. Remember 2009? Before I got that drive? You saw me in some state...."

Smiling weakly Seb kicked off his shoes and tucked his feet under him, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

"So?"

"I really don't know where to start... Probably the car... I suppose..."

"Everyone has tough seasons Seb."

"I know. It's not that it's tough... It's just so _frustrating_."

Sipping his tea Jenson simply smiled sympathetically.

"It's just stupid little things. Things that **shouldn't** happen!" Clenching his fists Seb's face screwed up in anger, "It's always my car. Not Dan's."

"It was Dan's in Australia."

"Yeah I know that. Where was I though? I didn't even have a chance to get **near** the fucking podium."

Grimacing Jenson shrugged lightly.

"I know. Ok, I know. Everyone thinks I'm just being a brat."

"I didn't say that."

"No. Dr Marko did. ' _Stop being a child Sebastian_ , anyone would think you were an only child Sebastian, _it's your job to motivate the team Sebastian_ ' I get it. I do get it. And my Dad..... And Rocky....."

"Hmm."

"Do you know what Jenson, just forget it," Standing up, full of frustration, Seb made for the door.

Putting his hand on Seb's arm Jenson shrugged, "Come on grumpy. Park your arse and tell me what's going on."

"It's not fair," Flopping down on the sofa Seb sulked.

Recalling previous conversations Jenson was curious, "Have you spoken to Christian? Usually he's pretty good at this sort of stuff?"

"If only," Seb harumphed, "He's too busy playing hide the sausage with Ginger Spice to be worried about trivial matters like F1."

Spitting tea out Jenson chortled hard, "Seb!"

"It's true," A slight smile threatened his lips.

Shaking his head Jenson prodded him with his toe, "Do you think she sings to him?"

"Eww I'd rather not think about it...."

"Maybe that's how she got him, maybe she phoned him and said 'If you wanna be my lover.......'

Throwing a cushion at the Englishman's head Seb chuckled, "Stop!! The boys in the garage keep singing that and the tune sticks for days!"

"Do you think...." Waiting until Seb took a mouthful of tea Jenson pondered, " that maybe 'Ride It' was about Christian?"

"JENSON!" Spitting tea onto the carpet, and all down himself, Seb had to set his cup down as he clutched his ribs.

"Your the dj i'm the song, Take me out and turn me on...."

"Stop," Tears streaming down his face Seb's laughter turned to sobs.

Pulling Seb into his side, a reversal of the situation when Jenson had sobbed about having no seat, Jenson wrapped a warm, comforting, arm around his shoulder, "Come here you."

Waiting until Seb calmed down Jenson kept his voice soft, "The car thing will pass. Red Bull will get back on the ball soon. You'll get more titles. Christian will soon calm down a bit. He's just in that new relationship phase... He'll still be there for you if and when you need him..... As for Pinks.... well...."

"Pinks?" Confused Seb looked up after wiping his face on his sleeve, "What has she got to do anything?"

"The baby?"

"Oh," Looking down, his face reddening slightly, "I thought you meant Lee...."

Laughing softly Jenson smiled, "Ah, I wondered. I thought you'd been keeping secrets...."

"Not from you Jense, never from you."

Dropping a light kiss onto Seb's head Jenson smiled, "You want to stay for ice cream and a film?"

"Finding Nemo?" With hopeful eyes Seb smiled his most persuasive smile.

"Go on then," With a resigned smile Jenson shook his head, "Brat."


	4. If the world was ending....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc, "Dani, If the world was ending and you had to sleep with one person who would you choose?"

"Why would I have too?"

"I don't know. Say....a plague of locusts has taken over the world, I don't know. Just, if you had too..." _I'm going to hit him in a minute!_

"How would it be helpful if there were locusts?"

"I. Don't. Know." Wringing his hands Marc's tender years showed in his frustration, "It was supposed to be a slightly amusing game." _He's infuriating._

"Oh," Shrugging slightly awkwardly Dani pondered the question, "Is it like a reproduction thing? Like the end of the world because that would change the answer?"

_How has this turned so serious?_ With baffled eyes and puffed cheeks Marc exhaled slowly, "Yes. If you want...."

"Well obviously I don't want, but if I had too...."

"You do. Have too. Quickly...." _Before I lose the will to live._

"Colin."

" **Colin**?!" Marc wasn't sure who exactly he was expecting Dani to say, but it certainly wasn't _Colin._

"Yes, Colin." Nodding his head, looking pleased by his answer Dani smiled, "Colin can fire a gun so would be good for protection. He can light a fire so we could cook and he already has children so we know he can."

_What the fuck?_ Sitting in the chilly garage in Brno, waiting for the rain to at least calm down a little Marc shook his head, "You put _waaaaay_ too much thought into that."

"Well I'd want to _survive_ , and what would be the point in reproducing if they were not protected or fed?" A little pouty at the criticism Dani went off to the coffee machine in a huff.

"You are going to have to try something less subtle."

Glaring up at Hector with a sigh Marc shrugged, "I **tried**!" _What am I supposed to say? Hey Dani, fancy a fuck?_

"Try being less cryptic. It worked for Jorge with R...." Coughing Hector tried to cover his mistake, **never** mentioning anything about Jorge being part of his agreement when he signed up for working with Marc, "It worked for Jorge one time."

Smiling warmly as Dani returned, basically ordering Hector out with a silent glare, Marc tried again, "What if it **wasn't** a reproductive thing?"

"Hmmm, let me think...."


End file.
